


Haunt Me

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Death, Blood and Violence, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: Prompt: Haunt me--In which Peter isn't really bad...just a little fucked up from the fire.
Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/59411
Kudos: 3





	Haunt Me

He can’t hear himself think. 

He can barely feel his body move. 

Everything feels like a bad, monkshood born haze. 

He _can_ feel the breeze, though. He _can_ feel the brush under his bare feet. 

He can hear the rustling of someone’s - his prey’s - heavy boots going through the same brush. He can smell it too. He can smell how vaguely familiar it is, but he’s too far gone too place it. He’s been too far gone for years, maybe even decades, it’s hard to count when you’re in constant pain. 

He dashes behind a tree, trying to get ahead. He’ll cut it off, whatever it is, in the clearing. His head is buzzing. What _is_ that smell? Why can’t he remember? 

Peter makes it to the clearing, and in the light of the moon he freezes. His wolf claws from inside of him, howling things like _“HELP HELP”_ and _“IT HURTS”_ to _“PREY”_ and _”SCENT”._

His head is buzzing, his muscles ache, but he can’t move. He can’t control the squirmy, painful, _burning_ feeling in his muscles, skin, and bones. 

“Uncle Peter…?" 

He can’t control it. His wolf is on high alert and still suffering from the effects from god knows how long ago. He acts on instinct. 

First comes the teeth. 

And then the claws. 

There’s so much blood. Screaming and blood. 

He only stops when he feels a sudden, impulsive rush of power. His synch with his wolf and his mind click back into place and suddenly he feels like he’s in a little less pain. 

Peter blinks, and suddenly the woods feel clear as day. He can feel the blood dripping down his claws. And before he can say anything, he sees the body. 

He’s ripped Laura in two. His hospital down and up to his forearms are caked in blood and entrails. 

His mouth goes dry, he feels so sick. 

His hearing is still slowly coming back, his senses dull from disuse, but at that moment Peter Hale swears he can hear his mind snap…

And his heart shatter. 


End file.
